Generation Dead
by Glea
Summary: Updated! S1E02 going on right now.. The group followed the group familiar from the TV-series to a campsite.
1. Prologue

**Generation Dead**

**A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of these characters; they are borrowed from the original creators. The comic book series is written by Robert Kirkman, but my knowledge (for now) is based only on what I've seen in the TV Series from AMC: The Walking Dead. This story is not for any profit, only for fans to read while waiting for season three. This story will follow through Seasons One and Two, and will be multi-chapter.

Chapter names are borrowed from television series episodes. It will first focus on a totally fictional character, Fay Cain, made up by me, and she will meet the sheriff and eventually join the group.

**Summary:**

**Pairings:** Daryl/Carol, Rick/Lori, Shane/Andrea, Fay/?, Quinn/?, Nikolai/?, Glenn/?,

**Settings:** Walking Dead Seasons One to Two and AU in some areas.

**Warnings:** Torture, Insanity, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, Crude Language, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Drugs, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Fights, Arguments, Gun Fights, Walking Dead, Cannibalism (Dead eating humans), ect.

**Prologue**

It was just as she has imagined it to be like, chaotic.

Fay Cain sighed at the realization and shakes her head while eyeing the huge horde of children running from the bus towards the campsites main building. She's been unemployed for the last few months and finally caught a summer job, a temporary employment as a school camp assistant. The schools campsite is in the woods near Forsyth, unfortunately. She was never one for camping, but as long as she has a roof over her head and a working toilet, she's perfectly find being in the woods.

There are a few skills she has, but a skill she does not have in specific is with children. She was once a nanny for her relative's children, but that was only when her own family couldn't use their babysitter.

The reason why she was picked for being an assistant at the camp was because her Aunt. She's an English teacher at the school and being the kind woman that she is, she put a good word in for her. She's thankful for her Aunt doing that for her, but children can be rather obnoxious and annoying. They all seemed to have a large amount of energy after sitting in a bus for several hours. It was probably from eating the candy they had snuck on the bus along the way.

Fay figured that she could take a little vacation with how hopeless her life is at the moment. She's never been to Georgia, nor has she ever really wanted to, from the stories she heard about the state; but she's always enjoyed seeing new places and their sights.

The campsite that the school was being allowed to use for the next week was rather beautiful and peaceful. There are a few caravans surrounding the woods perimeter and a few of the shacks seem to need to be reserved. She was chosen to stay in the main building, which she wasn't going to complain about. It was better than sleeping in the shacks.

The setting of the woods may be peaceful and beautiful to see, Fay contemplates to herself, but it makes her feel rather unnerved that she and the school would be sleeping in the middle of the woods in some tiny building with no civilization around for miles.

The week was going to be a long and tiring one. She has a gut feeling about that, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about anything beside the children and how to entertain them. "The only good thing that seemed to come out of it is how nice the weather is," She muses aloud to herself. She knows though, that by the end of the day, her thoughts will change.

**Two Weeks Later  
****November 18th 2010**

It was near the end of the two-week break and Fay was ready to leave. The bus could be seen arriving down a long curvy dirt road towards the campsite. Fay spots it from the view she has from the main building with a furrow of her eyebrows. Something seems to be terribly wrong. The driver of the bus seems to be in a terrible hurry. The driver of the bus hurriedly and dangerously drives through the road before appearing in the campsite. The bus driver slams down on the breaks, making the bus skid to a stop in front of the main building, and cause a gust of dust in the air. The sound the breaks make is a loud screeching that echoes in the campsites large clearing.

Fay frowned heavily at the sight and wordlessly stepped out of the front double doors to meet the driver. He seems stunned and slightly panicked as his electric blue eyes look into hers. "There's something strange going on," He stated with a look that showed determination, as well as disbelief, on his aging features. Sweat was glistening on his skin from the burning rays of the sun and the humidity of the air. "In the world, but whatever it is, it's starting to go down faster than anything I've ever seen in my life. There are these…people, but they're not people, and they're dying, but coming back to life." He doesn't know how to describe it, it's like nothing he's ever heard of or seen, but it's dangerous and he has to protect the children and anyone else he can. He ignored Fay's disbelieving expression and continued to speak calmly, but with a hint of urgency.

"They've already started taking over the cities around the world…the towns and counties are starting to follow." He shakes his head in his own disbelief that Armageddon had finally arrived. He had hoped he'd be dead when it did come around. "I'm glad I made it here in time. It doesn't look good. We need to leave now." He ordered in a firm tone of voice.

Fay stared at Nikolai and wondered briefly if he had been drinking or doing something highly illegal. "Are you on drugs or something?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at the man with squinted eyes, unsure of what she should say about what Nikolai Adkins, as his blue shirt says, is talking about.

Nikolai began to slowly speak as he stared at Fay. "I know what I'm saying sounds completely insane, but it's true. I would never have believed it myself if I hadn't witnessed those things with my own eyes," He states with a shake of his head. The memory of what he has seen makes him sick at what has become of what were once people.

"They eat people," He states, even though it sounds completely insane to him, it's the truth. "We need to leave, and we needed to have left five minutes ago. Whatever is going on, it will come here and I don't want to be here when it does." Nikolai looked firmly at Fay. "We need to leave as quickly as possible. Those sick things could be coming this way right now." Nikolai would have never thought something like this horror show that had become life would have ever happened in real life, but it is and it's terrifying like nothing he could have ever imagined.

Fay continued to look at the older male; he was in his late fifties or early sixties but was fit, with indecision. She wants to believe in what he's saying, but it seems so…illogical to. She has always been a fan of horror movies and games, but the dead coming back to life and eating people? That just sounded a little too much like fantasy to her. This man, Nikolai, was implying that it was real; it just seems too insane to believe.

Fay opened her mouth to speak when the sound of screams and cries echoed through the campsite, floating with the wind from in the woods behind the shacks and buildings. Her heart begins to pound in her chest as the sound and the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end. The screams sound like those from a horror movie.

Fay turned to see two of the senior camp members of the campsite and one of the volunteers running with most of the children. They hastily begin to push the children into the bus. Fay turns her gaze on the leaders and notices their faces have turned pallid and that there are red stains smeared across their cheeks and foreheads. Her eyes lower and she notices the dark red stains are also on their clothes. Was that blood? She wondered with fear.

Her eyes turn to the volunteer for the camp and notice's that he seems rather calm, if only a bit shaken at was is going on. He seems worst off compared to the senior camp members. He's covered in blood, and is holding two axes in his hands rather tightly, that are also dripping in dark red, nearly black, blood. His hyacinth, a violet/blue, colored eyes look warily around the bus, as if he's expecting something to appear.

Fay shuttered and feels like gagging at the sight Quinton 'Quinn' Stark makes. She looked away from the older male and turns to the children. They seem frightened. Some of them she sees are crying. A feeling of dread and unease settles heavily in her stomach like a brick.

"What are you doing just standing there staring," Matthew Hawkins, one of the leaders at the campsite snaps. "Come help me get the rest of the children!" He ordered at Fay. Before the younger woman can ask anything, about the blood on his face and clothes, she finds herself running towards the few shacks that are occupied by the last of the children.

"These are the last of them," Matthew states with relief. "And don't ask about what happened, I don't know what happened," He said as the two quickly grab the six children left in the two small shacks to the left. There's about another four left in the two right shacks. "Get to the bus," He ordered to the smaller children. They nod and take off running from the shacks and towards the big yellow bus. "We were out cuttin' wood when these…corpses or whatever they are come stumbling towards us. They went to try and attack us, but Quinn and I used the axes to protect the children, we killed 'em," Matthew states in a panic. He looks like he wants to fall into shock, but is with holding his emotions. "Sara took the kids while we were killin' 'em."

The pause in their steps when they notice dark red stains of blood smeared across the porch. The doors of the small shacks are wide open. Fay swallowed heavily as she made to step up to the porch, but it stopped by Matthew grabbing her wrist. "Do not go in there!" He ordered in a harsh whisper as his hand tightens around her wrist.

Fay takes a few steps backwards, withholding her questioning at Matthews strange behavior. Her panic is starting to settle heavily over her like a thick cloud, making it difficult to breathe. She has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this nightmare is not about to end anytime soon. The two campsite workers continue to walk backwards, slowly away from the two shacks.

The sudden sound that emits from within the shack is heart stopping.

A growl and moan can be heard as it floats eerily along with the wind.

Wide eyes watch as a little girl slowly stumbles out onto the porch. Fay and Matthew squeeze each other's hands as they look at the girl. Fay's heart pounded loudly in her chest. It's the only sound she can hear as she continued to stare at the small child. She stops herself from going forward when she notices something is not right with the blonde haired girl. She feels an instinct telling her to stop and turn around and run back to the bus. It screams for her to run, that danger is near. Fay ignored the warning for now and continued to look the young child over.

The small girl has her bunny slippers on her feet. It was rather strange that she would still be dressed in her pajamas when it's nearly two in the afternoon. Fay figures since it was the day they all left, that the campsite workers had decided to let them laze around for the morning. It made sense.

Fay's eyes rose to look higher. The girl's pale, pink, colored bathrobe is stained with the same colored red that is on Matthew's clothing, it looks like ketchup on the child. The girl continued to hold her favorite white teddy bear, Scribbles. It dangled at her side as she holds it by its arm. Her light blond hair hangs loose around her shoulders, shadowing her face from view. There's a slight curl to the blonde strands. Her breath catches as she looks higher and stops on the girl's face.

Something was terribly wrong.

The girl's face is a sickly pale. Her pale lips and right cheek have been torn away and blood is steadily dripping down her face and neck. The young child's eyes are empty as they stare at her steel gray colored eyes. Fay's eyes remain on the girls while she also looks behind her. She can see a male kneeling over an unmoving body of a child. The sound of slurping and crunching reach the ears of the two adults standing outside.

Fay's stomach feels cold suddenly and her chest tightened with horror at the sight that is in front of her. It sounded like he was eating, and from the looks of it, it was the body beneath him. Her eyes snap back to the little girl as she makes an inhuman growling noise, much like a wild animal would.

Fay's eyes widen in confusion. Her apprehension has made her body go numb and unmoving. She feels Matthew yank her backwards. Fay looses her balance and falls unsteadily to the floor; the wind is knocked out of her from her harsh landing on the solid ground. Matt releases her hand quickly and swings the axe in his right hand.

It hits the girl on her left shoulder with a loud crunching sound. Blood pools out from the wound and drizzles steadily down her chest.

Fay watched in wonder as the girl falls to the ground. Her growling only seemed to enhance. The young woman's stomach twists and turns as she watches. She feels like she's going to be sick. Her mind processes rapidly with different thoughts as she tries to grasp and understand what is going on. She has no time to think or ask what is happening. She's roughly pulled off the ground and dragged back to the bus. Matthew's yelling something at Nikolai, telling him to get it started. Matthew roughly and quickly shoves Fay into the bus and follows in after her. Nikolai uses the gears to shut the door as soon as they're both inside. He puts the bus into drive and takes off from the campsite and back down the long dirt road.

It all happened so swiftly. They left the camp behind and those things with it without a second glance. Fay stares out the window, trying to calm her pounding heart as she sits in the middle of the bus. Sara Ward, the second campsite leader, looks to be in shock, but is doing her best to calm the crying children. "Take us to the nearest town," Sara demands from her position near the front of the bus.

Nikolai shakes his head as he looks back at the other woman. "We shouldn't leave the bus," He states firmly. "It's too dangerous," He continues. He knows there will more than likely be no hope in getting this woman to agree with him.

Sara is having none of it and replies confidently. "Their parents are waiting at the school, they should be taken to their parents," Sara says with a determined air about her. Fay ignores the argument between Nikolai and Sara, and continues to stare out of the buses window in a silent daze. Everything that was going on seemed to be so unreal. Those things she saw back at the campsite were definitely sick. They must be infected with something. She just didn't know what.

That poor little girl, Fay thinks to herself, she was someone's daughter and now they didn't have her. She releases a small sigh as she turns in the seat, making it so she was leaning against the window and her legs were hanging off the side of the seat.

Quinn Stark leans back into the bus seat that is only a few places behind Fay Cain. His unique, keen eyes hold intelligence as they watchfully look over the children. His stature is confident and demanding, making all turn to him and listen when he decides to speak, but at the moment, he's relaxed. His eyes turn to look at the hair that holds different tones of reds that belong to Fay.

Quinn wonders vaguely how she's doing before deciding to let the younger woman come to terms with what's going on before he decides to even speak with her. Turning his attention away from Fay and to the on going argument between Sara and Nikolai; a small smirk of amusement graces his lips as his eyes take in the scene of the two aggravated adults. Shaking his head, he turns back to look out the window. He listens attentively to their argument even though he looks to be disinterested.

This was going to be a long drive. He decides with a sigh and shake of his head. He tiredly leans back against the buses seat and lets his eyes close and rest for a little.

The next few hours are silent as Nikolai drives the bus down the highway. Sara and Matthew try to keep the children preoccupied and not look out the windows at the scenes the bus is driving past. Quinn has long since removed from the back of the bus and is now talking quietly to the bus driver, Nikolai. Fay sighs with relief as they arrive at their destination, one of the smallest towns in Georgia, by the name of Fairburn.

Sara hastily stands from her seat and gets off the bus. Matthew and the children swiftly follow, although Quinn and Nikolai continue to suggest to the two adults that they stay inside the bus. Everything seems perfectly normal out in the town. There are cars driving down the street and people walking along the streets. Fay stands from her position on the bus and walks to the front and takes a seat behind Nikolai, who only shakes his head at her look.

"Don't give me that look," Nikolai states. "You saw those things at the camp. You know something weird is going on, but nobody believes me," He looks out the windshield of the bus and taps his fingers against the wheel. The bus door was closed shut as soon as the children, Sara and Matthew left the bus.

"How bad is it?" Quinn questions Nikolai. His eyebrows rise as he looks at the dark haired man. His eyes are curious and interested at what the other male has to say about what is going on.

"I came from Macon, it's a city about ninety miles from here," The brown haired man explains. "There were a lot of people panicked and frightened. There was also a lot of those sick things walking around," Nikolai states. The memory of what he saw at the city will persistently haunt him for the rest of his life. "I don't plan on staying here. It won't be safe for much longer," The ominous statement leaves Quinn feeling uncomfortable and Fay feeling unsettled.

"I believe you," Fay whispers softly as she stares at Nikolai. "A little girl was infected. She looked wrong," Fay isn't sure how to explain how the small child looked like. "It was like she was infected with something," Fay states with a shake of her head. "I don't know how I'm feeling anymore. This all seems like a nightmare. I can't seem to…grasp what happened," She explains at the looks she was given by Quinn and Nikolai. They had understanding expression on their faces.

"Where are you thinking of going?" She inquires curiously. "I don't think I'm going to stay in this town either." Fay has felt safest inside the bus, she doesn't trust to go outside in the town.

"Count me in," Quinn states from his position behind the bus stairs. He was going to stay alive in this new fucked up world to the best of his abilities.

Fay snaps out of her rather morbid thoughts on what is going on at the sound of Nikolai tapping a city on the Georgia map with his pointer finger. The map was displayed across the steering wheel of the bus. "I was thinking of going to Atlanta," Nick announces with a blank expression. "You two can come along if you want. There may be people there that know what is going on. I just have to fuel up first." Fay nods and looks over at Quinn who is bouncing his leg in boredom. "It'll be a few days to get there though, perhaps three or four, if we're lucky."

The bus rumbles to life as Nikolai turned the key in the ignition on. With one last glance at the town, Nick puts the bus into gear and presses down on the gas pedal. With a jolt, the bus begins to head out of the town and towards Atlanta. Fay's thoughts return back to her thoughts on what could be going on. It has to have been the worst time for her to take a vacation, as she was in a state she did not even live in. She sighs and decides to start a conversation with Quinn to keep her mind off of the horror she has just experienced a few hours before. "Do you think this could be an infection happening around the world?" She questions aloud with fear. She hopes not. What could be happening to her parents or siblings?

"Maybe," Quinn agrees with a small nod. "It could be some unknown virus or a plague," He shrugs. "But I mean…what kind of infection or virus could this be that would make people come back to life and start eating other people?" He questions. Fay shivers at that thought. What could it possibly be? She wonders.

"This just…it doesn't make sense," She gasps out with a frown. "I mean this whole thing is insane!" Fay exclaims. "Maybe it was just my imagination on what I saw. Maybe…maybe I was just too tired and saw something that wasn't there," She suggests at Quinn. The older man looks in disbelief at the other woman. His expression clearly says she can deny all she wants, but is happening, is happening.

Fay sighs and rubs her dark blue, nearly black jeans in agitation. Her black studded belt keeps her skinny leg jeans up and covers her white tennis shoes. Her feet tap against the floor of the bus as she looks away from Quinn. Her purple tang top clings to her upper body and was covered in a black leather jacket. Her duffle bag lies at her feet from where it had been put by whom she assumed was Nikolai, as she had left it at the porch of the main campsite building.

Fays looks to Quinn and notices he's wearing black cargo pants, a black wife beater covered by an unbuttoned over shirt with a black leather jacket finishing it off and his feet are covered by black biker boots. There's a difference between the two of them; besides their looks and clothing, she still remains clean from their experience, while Quinn is covered in dried blood. His own duffle bag sits at his feet, while another one, which she assumes is Nikolai's, is in the middle of the aisle, besides him.

Fay has never thought something like this would ever happen, but she assumes if it was to ever happen, it would be chaotic.

As the yellow school bus continues to drive away from the town Nikolai, Fay and Quinn will never see or experience the events that will happen in the small town of Fairburn at nightfall. When sun rises the next morning, there is nothing left alive in the small town, only the dead or the walking dead. While some manage to escape in their cars most are killed during the infected attacks.

**This is my very first TWD fic! Please read and review and tell me if you would like to see another chapter. I have a vision to have her meet the group from the television-show later on.**

**Suggestion and wishes are welcomed!**

**Thank you for your time (:**

**-Glea-**


	2. Dead Men Walking

**Generation Dead**

**A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership of these characters; they are borrowed from the original creators. The comic book series is written by Robert Kirkman, but my knowledge is based only on what I've seen in the TV Series from AMC: The Walking Dead. This story is not for any profit, only for fans to read while waiting for season three. This story will follow through Seasons One and Two, and will be multi-chapter.

**Author Note**: Chapter names will be borrowed from television series episode titles. This is a purely fictional story set in the world of The Walking Dead.

**Raiting**s: M and NC-17

**Pairings**: Fay/?, Quinn/?, Nikolai/?

**Settings**: Walking Dead Seasons One to Two and AU in some areas.

**Warnings**: Rated M. Torture, Insanity, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, Crude Language, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Drugs, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Fights, Arguments, Gun Fights, Walking Dead, Cannibalism (Dead eating humans), ect.

**Beta-Reader**: TheWeepingRaven.

**Dead Men Walking**

The road towards the city was clear and near silent besides the low rumbling of the buses engine. The road leading out of it was also silent, almost too quiet for any peace of mind. The small trio felt an uneasy chill as they finally arrived to their destination.  
Atlanta, a once bustling city full of people and cars now seemed desolate and deserted. The bus advanced further into the city, leaving the feeling of foreboding to creep down their spines. The road remained unchanged; hushed and desolate of all people and vehicles.

The city seemed too abandoned at this time of day...it was supposed to be rush hour.

Fay turned her gaze away from her two companions and looked out the window. All she saw was the emptiness. She felt a heavy weight drop in her stomach at the sight. This couldn't be good. Steel gray eyes turned to look worriedly over to Quinn. "This doesn't look right..." Fay began as she trailed off for a moment, eyes turned back to to the cars; unmoving on the other side of the freeway. "Atlanta should be busy, right?" she questioned rhetorically. "I mean, any city should be. So why is it so...deserted?" Fay finally asked the dreaded question. It had been hanging in the air between the three survivors since they first began traveling closer to Atlanta.

Quinn's gaze turned away from staring straight ahead out the windshield of the bus and met Fay's gaze with his unique hycanith eyes. "You already know the answer to that one Fay," he stated confidently. His eyes were as serious as his expression; "We're already too late, it's happened here too." The way Quinn spoke was as if he had expected it to happen. It was like he knew it would only be a matter of time before it did.

It made Fay feel sick at the thought. She had hoped to find answers and a safe place.

Nikolai slowly decreased the buses speed and drove gradually towards the city. The bus pulled to a stop as they all noticed the road that leads out of the city had even more cars filled in than what they had seen only a few minutes earlier. /_A lot of people must have left in a hurry/ _Fay thought. She finally noticed as her eyes trailed over the unmoving cars; that most of the cars doors were left open. Luggage and objects were left scattered across the road. Fay turned her head at the low muttering of Nikolai, she couldn't understand what he was saying, but she hoped it was somthing optimistic. A prayer perhaps.

Fay turned back to face Quinn, her body language showed her nerves were rattled, but her eyes were alert as she continued to stare at the calmer male who looked vigilant for any danger, even if his body language showed otherwise.

Quinn turned his attention again to Fay. His eyes, which were usually as impassive as his face, showed that he knew how frightened she really was. He turned his whole body to face her, his hands still holding tightly around the two axes he had kept near him since the campsite. "I know what you were thinking when you looked at those empty cars Fay," Quinn began slowly, his lips quirked in a bitter smile. "Those people who were driving those cars had to leave their vehicles pretty hastily. They didn't have time to wait in the rush hour," he paused as he noticed Fays hands shaking. "To evacuate themselves." the older male stated to her. Fay felt her stomach knot at his words.

Before she could respond to his answer, an answer she had hoped she wouldn't have to hear, he continued speaking. "What I meant by too late was just that. This infection, this disease, it already spread here too." he paused again and stood slowly from his seat. "It would be in our best interest not to stay here. It's too dange –" Quinn stopped Nikolai caught his attention.

"Well I'd be damned," Nikolai's voice announced. "Those things are here." his grip loosened on the steering wheel and his hand raised and unbuckled his seatbelt for a quick get away if it was needed. His eyes never left the scene before him.

Quinn slowly walked to the front of the bus to see what Nikolai was talking about while Fay scrambled after him to see what was happening. Nikolai stopped and turned the bus off. Nikolai and Fay felt breathless and shocked at the view. Quinn could only feel interest and curiosity. Outside of the bus looked like it was taken from a horror movie. The city's streets were filled with abandonded cars and those things that stumbled and wandered around them; their movements sporadic and uncordinated.

Fay watched many of those things kneel on the ground, ripping a human or animals body apart. /_How many of those things are in this place?/ _She questioned to herself and swallowed heavily at the answer that she already knew in the back of her mind. "Turn the bus around!" Quinn ordered instantly to Nikolai. There was an undertone of _some emotion_ in his voice that Fay and Nikolai couldn't discern.

Nikolai looked to Quinn and shook his head, then giving him a look. "I can't!" he snapped. "The street's are too narrow with those cars around us," he sighed, "Besides, do you have any idea how slow a bus is to accelerate?" he rhetorically questioned. "Even if we were able to get this bus turned around, unfortunately we're pretty low on gas. I planned on getting some before we got here, but there was no stations along the route we came." he explained, his electric blue eyes stared into Quinn's, clearly telling him some sort of message that Fay couldn't understand.

Fay took a shuttering breath in before letting it out slowly. "I have a suggestion," she began as she turned the two men's attention on herself. "I think it would be in our best interest if we don't make any noises or sounds that aren't necessary." Nikolai nodded and Quinn gave her a look that said he already figured that they shouldn't. Fay ignored Quinns look and continued to speak, although her mouth felt dry. "We don't know how many of those infected are nearby. The city looks pretty deserted. I mean...what if ALL the citizens have this infection? Hundreds,, thousands of them..?" Fay questioned worriedly. Her heart pounded with fear and unease. They were trapped in this bus with no way to survive for very long.

Their only option would have to be going outside.

Quinn set the axes down for a moment and rubbed his face with the palm of his hands as his mind began to rush with what they could do to make sure they survived. After a few minutes of silence he finally opened his eyes and picked the axes back up. "We'll have to move quick and fast. If we remain here it'll only be a matter of time before those things notice us. It's a miracle they didn't notice the sound of the bus earlier." he said.

The three shared a look before they all froze at the noise that reached their ears. "Do you hear that?" Fay asked hurriedly. She hoped she wasn't just imaging things.  
"Isn't that a car alarm?" Nikolai inquired. Quinn nodded silently in agreement. "It is. That's probably why they didn't notice us. The alarm's attracting their attention." he replied with a small smirk gracing his lips. "The sounds moving." Fay exclaimed eagerly.

They watched as a bright red sports car sped further into the city. It was followed by a large horde of infected. Even the ones near the bus reacted to the sound and began to follow after it. Fay felt nauseated at the sight the horde made. They had seen only a few at a time in the last few days. /_They move in hordes, just like those zombies you see in movies./ _She thought with surprise.

Quinn let out a short harsh laugh. "Well, isn't this our lucky day?" he stated sarcastically. "I don't know if that cars alarm was made on purpose, but that car is luring those bastards out." he spoke smoothly as he looked at his two fellow survivors. "This will be our only chance. Let's move out!" he stated with nothing close to a suggestion. "What!" "Go out?" Fay and Nikolai questioned at the same time.

"Of course," Quinn looked at the two, his expression showing he clearly thought they were ridiclious for asking such questions. "We have enough time to get back to the highway." he explained and continued; "We might encounter survivors, someone had to have gotten away from the city in time. Even if we don't find other survivors, we can still take a vehicle on the way." He shrugged at their surprised looks. "They're faster than a bus and make less noice. There's a lot of cars at the start of the highway, and it would be wise to pick up some supplies. Take your duffle bags with you." he added as he picked up his own duffle bag and tossed it over his shoulders. Regripping his axes he slowly made his way down the buses stairs.

"O-okay." Fay stuttered out nervously as she grabbed her duffle bag tossing it over her shoulders. Nikolai agreed also. His blue eyes watchfully followed Quinn as he tossed his duffle bag over his shoulders. With a tight grip on his axes, Quinn stepped off the bus and started to jog back the way they came. "Keep up with me, we don't want to encounter any infected on foot." Quinn said. Nikolai nodded as he and Fay jogged behind Quinn. "I just don't want to deal with those fuckers period, on foot or not." the two heard Quinn mutter as he continued to look around warily.

It was nearly ten minutes of jogging around obstacles in their way before they finally arrived back on the highway. It was still deserted as before and no infected were insight. It was a short relief. Sweat glistened on their skin as the small group of three made their way to the front of the cars.

"I'm assuming from the large mass of those things in the city, that nearly everyone, or everyone, was infected." Nikolai stated, breaking the silence that had once again been hanging in the air. Quinn didn't slow his speed while he replied; "More than likely. They seem to be moving pretty slowly, and besides there's no prey on the highway...besides us." The way he spoke sounded like he was delighted at the thought. _/Expect us.../_ Fay thought at Quinns words. She was starting to feel desperate and out of breath. /_I wish I hadn't agreed on that stupid temporary employment./_

"Let's move out and grab what we can from these cars. Anything you think we'd need." Quinn stated. "Blankets, sleeping bags, canned or packaged food, water." he added as he hopped over the cement wall that kept the two sides of the freeway seperate.

* * *

For almost twenty minutes the trio searched through many of the vehicles. They had thankfully found some canned food, packaged food and bottles of water, some medical supplies, more clothing, blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, some weapons (such as bats, shovels, ect.) and communication devices. Most of the things were packed into Quinn's bag, as he had the largest duffle bag and least amount of things. Except for a large silver case that Nikolai and Fay were unable to look inside of or even touch. Anything else they couldn't pack in his bag, they held until they found something to put them in.

Quinn jogged ahead of the two and towards the front of the freeway. He came to a stop when he noticed an ebony black 2011 GMC Sierra 1500 Hybrid just sitting at the side of the road, on the empty side of the freeway. His head tilted as he walked slowly forward, towards the truck. It was rather strange for a truck to be on this side of the road.

He looked over his shoulder to see Fay and Nikolai standing a few feet away from him, watching him. Shrugging, he turned back to the truck. He set his duffle bag and the other things he had been holding down on the ground and raised his hand to grab the driver side's door handle. With slow precision he pulled the door open and stepped back, his axe in mid swing. Quinn remained still when nothing happened and nearly gagged at the smell that permitted the air. His eyes landed upon a still and unmoving carcass in the driver side of the door, its arms hanging at its side.

"Looks like you lost a fight," he mused aloud with a quirked eyebrow. The carcass had scratch marks and some bite marks upon his body.

Quinn assumed whoever this was before had taken off driving his truck and had finally pulled over and shut the truck off after he began to lose his vision. "Got myself a nice truck for it though." he added.  
Slowly he walked up to the opened driver side and clicked the seatbelts release button. With the tips of his two fingers he pulled the body out and watched as it fell to the ground. Beautiful purplish blues eyes narrowed at the twitch the fingers gave. It was still alive, but weak and hungry.

"Huh." he hummed with curiosity. Raising his forgotten axe he slammed it down upon the now officially dead infected head. Fay fought the urge to release what little she had eaten the day before at what Quinn had just done. The blackish blood ooze out of the crushed in skull, staining the cement an ugly black. Its smell wasn't stomach friendly as the wind blew the stink towards them.

Her stomach continued to roll with nausea. Setting down the large box of things she held onto the road and her hands splayed against her knees as she leaned forward, controlling her rolling stomach.  
Nikolai watched Quinn after checking on Fay to make sure she was okay. He was beginning to notice some strange things about the younger man. It seemed almost nothing affected him, and it seemed even killing those infected things didn't bother him, only brought him relish. He wondered just how screwed up in the head the younger male was.

"It's our lucky day." Quinn stated with a small smile of mirth. He noticed the interior of the car was ebony premium cloth, a true beauty in his eyes. "The trucks just like one I use to have, except it's a Chevy Hybrid, and not a GMC and it's white. Since I found it, I figured I could call this my truck." Fay and Nikolai nodded in agreement. He did find them a ride and had been protecting them; it was the least they could let him have. Fay opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a large moving truck came barreling down the highway a couple of yards away. As it came closer, the car screeched to a stop at the sight of the three figures standing on the road.

Quinn acted like he ignored the moving truck, though he really wasn't, and went back to cleaning out his truck. He tossed out garbage and other things that weren't needed, but kept things like CD's and a large ice chest full of drinks inside of it. The ice was surprisingly still semi-frozen. With a sight he bent down and lifted his, Fay and Nikolai's duffle bag up and placed them into the back of the bed of the truck. Next he lifted up the other boxes full of things they had found in the cars up and set them in the backseat of the truck.

"What the hell?" a man in a sheriff's uniform began as he looked between the three survivors. He looks to be about Quinn's age, perhaps a little older. "Who are you?" he questioned as he looked at the three perfectly normal humans on the freeway. One of them seemed to be searching through a truck that he assumed was his own vehicle.  
"Evening Sheriff," Nikolai greeted with a small smile and wave. "It's nice to see another face that's not rotted or half eaten." he continued, as Quinn seemed to be ignoring them in favor of cleaning out his new 'baby', so to speak.  
"I'd say," the sheriff stated with a nod. "My names Rick, Rick Grimes." he said as he stepped out of the large truck and onto solid ground. He held out his hand for Nikolai and Fay to shake. "My names Nikolai, this is Fay," Nikolai raised a hand towards Fay.  
Fay gave a small wave and shaky smile in turn. "And that would be Quinn." he finished, pointing to the black haired male that was cleaning the inside of the car with wipes.  
Quinn waved a careless hand over his shoulder in greeting as he continued to clean the truck. Something was definitely strange about Quinn. He was even more different than Nikolai once remember him to be, from years ago.

"It's nice to meet you all." Rick greeted with a small smile. "You all look like you could use some help?" he questioned, more than asked. "In a way." Quinn stated as he unconcernedly threw the dirty wipes out onto the side of the road. "A place to relax and eat for a change would be nice." he wiped his hands with a wipe before drying them on his jeans. He looked between Rick and his two companions.

Suddenly a blond haired woman stepped out from the truck and gave the three companions a searching look, before stating suspiciously; "You guys aren't infected, are you?" Nikolai and Fay shook their heads, Quinn answered from the inside of the car;" We're not. Those things haven't got close enough." The blonde seemed to accept their answers, and gave a small smile before disappearing back to the truck; "That's good. My name's Andrea.. sorry but we're in a bit of hurry. People are waiting for us." Last sentence that fell from her mouth made Nikolai's and Fay's expression to lighten up a bit. They looked at the sheriff questioningly.

"You can follow us in your truck." Rick suggested. "There's a campsite a few miles out of the city that has he other half of this group." he stated. Nikolai and Quinn silently looked between each other before nodding and deciding to take the chance. "Sure. We'll follow along." Quinn agreed. Fay looked between the three men and shrugged in agreement.  
Anywhere with food was good enough for her. Her stomach suddenly felt like it was going to eat itself since they hadn't eaten in so long. She didn't have the appetite, especially after seeing Quinn kill one before her eyes.

"Great." Rick smiled and jumped back into the passenger side of the moving truck. Quinn walked over to the driver's side door and slipped into the car and shut the door while Nikolai and Fay tossed their duffle bags into the bed of the truck.

Fay slid in the middle seat of the front seat and Nikolai followed after her and took the passenger seat. Quinn turned the engine of the truck on and smiled as it gave a rumble, before settling into a purr. "Such a pretty and well taken care of truck." he muttered as he gently rubbered his hands over the steering wheel. He shifted the trucks gear into drive making a quick U-Turn and started following after the sheriff's truck.

Music blasted out of the speakers as Quinn turned on the radio, shifting volume up. He tapped his fingers along with the song against the steering wheel. He seemed to be satisfied.

* * *

Quinn drove the truck silently behind the moving truck, knowing the talks that the other group was sharing about him and his two companions. He was positive that they were all questioning whether they could be trusted or not. He shook his head to get the thoughts off and was unimpressed when they arrived to their destination nearly thirty minutes later.

The moving truck pulled to a stop a few feet away from a large campsite that held another rusty, orange, ford truck; it was much older than the one they that Quinn had found. There was an old motor home and some tents and two areas for a campfire. It wasn't much, but it was the safest thing for now. Quinn parked his truck a few feet away from everything else. He unlocked the trucks automatic lock system and stepped out of the black GMC. Nikolai and Fay followed after him and looked around with unsure eyes. The trio stuck close together as they eyed their surroundings and new people thoughtfully.

"DAD! DADDY!" the sound of three small children screaming broke the small trio's thoughts as they watched two dark brown haired boys and a girl run towards the sherriff. Rick kneeled down and hugged the children to him. Tears glimmered in his eyes as he held his sons and daughter in his arms. He rose from the his kneeling position to meet a brownhaired woman who looked shocked and disbelieving at the sight that stood before her. With tears bright in her eyes, she hugged him tightly. Mother, Father, sons and daughter had a small reunion together.

The blond woman, Andrea, wrapped her arms around a younger blonde haired woman with tears shinning bright in both of their eyes. It was an almost bittersweet moment. _/They must be sisters./ _Fay thought and nearly grimaced at the sharp pain in her heart as she remembered her own family. It was near hopeless to try and get any connection with a phone now a days. She had tried it on their way to Atlanta, but with everyone nearly infected and only a small group of survivors around the country, Fay was proven that there was really no point in trying to contact her family by phone.  
It brought a sickening feeling to her stomach at the thought.

"Who would those three be?" a dark haired male finally questioned, breaking the light and relieved air around the large group. Silence fell over the group at the man's question. All eyes turned to the three individuals in question. The dark haired man had a piercing stare as he seemed to eye Quinn with distrust and wariness. Quinn nearly smirked in response, but with held it and just stared blankly back in return, only a raised eyebrow showing how amused he was with the situation.

Rick let go of his family, kissing his wife on the lips and his children on the forehead, he turned to the new group. "They won't harm us Shane," Rick explained calmly as he looked to his best friend.  
"We saw them on the highway, cleaning out Quinn's truck. We all agreed to take them back with us." Rick finished with a slight smile.

Shane continued to stare at the three new comers before finally offering a hand for them to shake. "Well, I suppose I should welcome ya'll to the group. I hope ya'll be able to be of help, everyone has things they help with 'round here." Shane explained with a small smile.

His dark eyes continued to trail over to Quinn with a thoughtful look. There was something about the other man that put him on edge, and he didn't know why. Shaking the thought off, thinking it was because he was another "Alpha Male" he looked back to Fay and Nikolai. The three nodded slowly even though Quinn seemed uncaring about what they were demanding of him to do. Nikolai and Fay almost seemed eager to help out, if only it meant a safe place to sleep and food to eat.

* * *

Night fell, casting the once bright campsite into darkness. A cool breeze blew through the campsite, leaving chills to course down their backs at those who remained sitting around the campfire.

Crickets chirped happily in the darkness around them. Those sitting around the campfire seemed eager to hear how Rick Grimes had managed to find his way to them in the chaos that the world was turned into. Rick spoke slowly, his mind trying to find the words to describe his feelings when he awoke in the hospital. "Disoriented. I guess that comes closest..._Disoriented_. Fear, confusion.. all those things but.." Rick paused as he tried to control his emotions. "Disoriented comes closest." he stated with a shrug.

Dale gently set his cup of water on the ground and nodded slowly in agreement to Ricks words. "Words can be meager things, sometimes they fall short..." he explained with a patient and friendly smile.

The expression on Ricks face changed into a suffering one. For a short moment his face showed a desperate man who had thought his days had been over. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life, and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream...something I might not wake up from." he said and took a deep breathe and let it out slowly as he wrapped his arms around his baby girl who sat contently in his lap, her eyes shut as she slept peacefully.

Little Anna May was silently dozing in her daddy's lap, for once since the nightmare began the four year old was feeling safe and protected. Ten year old Carl sat on the ground, leaning against his mother while his seven year old Marcus peacefully sat in his mother's lap, feeling warmth surround him at knowing his daddy was around.

_/An endless nightmare...that would be terrible../ _Fay thought with a shiver of her own. A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered that they were ALL in an endless nightmare. One that they couldn't wake up from. Fay shook her shook the voice away, feeling as if the darkness had turned into more threatening around her. She thought about how courageous Rick was, listening to his story about his survival. If she had been the one to wake up alone in some creepy hospital with a city full of walkers, she wasn't sure she would have been able to survive.

Fay moved a bit closer to Quinn, seeking some protection from her thoughts that Quinn seemed to exude. She looked to the little boy, Carl, when he spoke to his father. "Mom said that you died." the boy stated quietly. Fay smiled softly at the three children that had nearly lost their father to the horror that the world turned into. Rick looked at his oldest son with sadness predominate in his bright sky blue eyes; "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it. Ever." Carl looked at his father and accepted his answer with a small nod.

Lori looked uneasy as her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at her husband over her shoulder. "When things started to get bad...they told me at the hospital that they were going to immediately evacuate you and other patiens to Atlanta. It never happened. I thought I lost you..." she trailed off, tears clear in her glimmering eyes as she looked away and back to the fire.

"Shane came and got us...we had to leave. I was worried about the children." she explained. "I know, I went to our house. I was worried sick that you were in danger, wondered why you hadn't stayed at home. But I'm not surprised at your desicion to leave, after I saw Atlanta.. there were walkers everywhere when I got there." Rick stated and moved his gaze to Shane.

'Yeah...looks don't deceive. I barely got them out.. you know?" Shane said with a calm kind of look on his face. If anyone was to really look, they would have seen the nervousness and twitchy expression he had. Quinn, who was watching the man closely, saw this all and couldn't help but feel curious as to why the man seemed to be uneasy. He wasn't going to go searching for answers of course. It wasn't any of his business. Nikolai, who sat beside him, raised an eyebrow at Quinn who only shrugged with a smirk. Nikolai turned his gaze back to Rick, wondering what was going on in Quinn's head.

Rick gave his best friend a friendly and relieved smile. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. There aren't enough words for it to describe my feelings." he said. He wrapped his arms gently around the sleeping five year old in his lap.

Dale gave a soft laugh and shook his head in amusement. "There go those words falling short again. Paltry things…" The group all gave a small laugh at his statement. Before anyone could speak up, Nikolai broke the warm silence.

* * *

"I just wanted to thank you all again." Nikolai stated as he adjusted his seat around the campfire. He looked at the other survivors around the campfire. If it hadn't been for them, he wondered if they would have died in the city? When his eyes turned to Quinn, he doubted it. Quinn didn't seem like a man that took things lying down. He was a fighter, and a damn good one from what he could recall. "Fay and I started to believe we were doomed. Quinn though seemed pretty.. optimistic." he said with a soft laugh.

Quinn shrugged and his lips twitched, whether in a smirk or a smile was debatable. He wasn't really one for much talking; he would if he had to, but he would rather not talk. Fay looked to Quinn and smiled with a shake of her head at his nonchalant personality. "We came here by a bus that ran out gas near the entrance of Atlanta. Weren't sure if those things would notice us if we started the bus again, so we decided not to risk it." Nikolai explained.

Quinn cut in to the conversation, turning all attention to the mysterious and aloof hyacinth-eyed man. "We could heard a car alarm moving somewhere nearby in the city. I assume someone was trying to lure those things out of the city, or something. We took the opportunity and jogged back to the highway." he stated with a careless wave of his hand. His left ankle crossed over his right as he leaned back into his chair and gazed up into the night sky. It had been a long time since he had even gazed up into a clear night sky that showed beautiful sparkling stars. His old life had never let him enjoy the little things in life.

Fay leaned her head against his leg as she tiredly looked into the fire. She felt relaxed as this was the first time for days that she didn't have to stare out of the buses window, trying to see something helpful. And trying not to see th infected and victims who had been.. devoured. She yawned. The day was slowly catching up to her.

"That was a good idea," Andrea stated with a nod from where she sat besides her sister. "The city is flooded with walkers." the blonde gave an approving smile. Quinn didn't really give a damn what Andrea thought, but forced a smile in reply. He could actually careless about what anyone thought of the things he would do in the future. He would stay alive no matter the consequences.

"If you don't mind my asking," Dale stated as he turned his eyes towards Nikolai and Quinn. "But who are you guys exactly?" the older man questioned. "Ah, I must apologize, I have forgotten my manners. It's been such a hussle." Nikolai stated. "My name is Nikolai Adkins." Nikolai introduced himself to the group. "I was a Major in the Army and retired nearly five years ago and became a bus driver just for the hell of it."

Silence fell over the group at Nikolai's statement. A Major from the Army? They all thought with wide eyes. With someone like that in their group, he would certaintly be helpful in their group. They withheld their questions for now, perhaps tomorrow they would question him. Instead they turned their attention to Quinn.

Quinn frowned slightly as his turn came up. He followed Nikolai's example and gave minimal information; "I'm Quinton "Quinn" Stark. I'm just a college student that tries to get by in this fucked up world."  
Shane and Rick couldn't but wonder why they felt that Quinn was holding something back, something that would be a need to know thing. Nikolai couldn't help but wonder why Quinn wasn't telling the group the truth about what he used to work as. Fay eyed the men eyeing each other and felt the air tensing up a bit. She yawned again and was too tired to give it more thought.

Luckily the three men shrugged the thoughts and feelings off at the easy smile that graced the man's lips and decided they would worry about it later. The groups attention moved onto the girl with burnt orange colored hair. She always seemed to have a smile.

"I'm Fay Cain." she introduced herself. "I was on a temporary employment in a school camp...I met Quinn there, he was one of the camp leaders. Nikolai was the bus driver, so we decided to tag along as everyone else seemed to shut off what was happening around there. Outside of there.." she coughed and swallowed hard deciding she was feeling thirsty. Before she could ask, Quinn offered her a bottle of water that was handed by Morales. "Thank you." Fay said with a smile up at Quinn as she happily took the bottle.

"Who was the one that drove the car?" Nikolai inquired with a curious tilt of his head. His dark hair was slowly graying with his age, and it showed in the fire that reflected against the graying hairs. His eyes had crows around them, showing years of good times filled with his smiles and laughter.

"That would be me, name's Glenn." a young Korean man stated with a raised hand. "Rick put the cars alarm on so that I could lure the geeks out. Giving Rick a chance to go and fetch our group from a building in the city. They got trapped with walkers in there..." he explained. The small trio nodded in slow understanding.

"Do you know why this.. infection is happening?" Fay asked with a desperation she didn't know she felt at wanting to know the answer. Andrea sighed and shook her head. "You really haven't encountered them much, have you?" she asked rhetorically, refering to the walkers. "That's a good thing, I suppose..." she trailed off as she tried to put it simply. "From what we've found out is those who are infected from a bite come back to life." she continued her answer. "They're attracted to light, sounds, and they are hungry. They attack animals and humans, eating them... after that, if the victim isn't totally torn to shreds, they turn into a walker." Shane finished for Andrea, he sat three places away from Quinn, Fay and Nikolai.

"So basically no one of you doesn't have anykind of idea what's causing this?" Quinn inquired with a squint of his eyes. They could all see the wheels turning in his mind, as he thought of what the reason to the infection could be. Or so they thought. What he was really thinking, none would ever find out.

* * *

As their conversations began to turn into more happy things, Fay stood up and walked away from the camp wanting to gather her thought for awhile.

She looked back at where Quinn and Nikolai sat, silently listening to the group speak with each other. She paused midstep from walking around the camp as a familiar beep echoed. Her cellphone. Fay's heart pounded with adrenaline as she hastily took it out of her back pocket and looked down at the lightly glowing screen. The message was from her mother. She didn't know that there was connection to cellphones still. How was the possible? She wondered as she read the message.

"Hello my baby." the message began. "Something terrible is happening. There's talk of an infection or disease or something like that. People have gone psychotic. The military has come to the city and evacuated as many people as they could. Not all of them were evacuted though. Your father and I are safe, along with your brothers and sisters. We're in some sort of a military base."  
Tears of relief slid down Fays pale cheeks at the message. She was so glad that her family was safe and alive.

"The worry that settles in my chest is hard to deal with at times when I think of where you could be. I do hope that you, my little angel, are safe and sound." A watery smile graced her lips at the nickname. She had always been her mothers 'little angel' since she was a child. "Please be safe. Your father and I love you so much. Your brothers and sisters tell me to give you their love. I don't know when I will be able to message you again, I will have to find a cellphone charger. Until the next message. We love you Fay."

Tears continued to steadily run down her cheeks as her hands shakily hit the reply button. Quickly she began to write a reply to her message. The relief she felt was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Hey mom. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and protected. I'm near Atlanta, at a campsite for now. I have a few new 'friends' protecting me. Theres this one man, Quinn Stark, that has been especially helpful in helping my fellow survivors and I to stay alive. I love you all too. Make sure you stay with the military and listen to them. I hope you all stay safe. I will try and find my way back to you.  
The group of survivors I'm with right now are friendly and optimistic. I have a Sheriff and Deputy Sherriff with us in the group." she explained in her message.

Fay had discovered who Shane was from Rick when he explained what he and his best friend use to be earlier that day, as well as introducing them to everyone. "I love you and give my love to them, I miss them dearly. Stay safe." Fay wrote with a pounding heart. She paused for a moment, feeling suddenly aware of the situation and world that seemed to have gone to hell, quite literally. As a last minute thing, she added a small note: "If I happen to lose my cell, don't think I won't come back to you. Stay there."

Fay gave a startled gasp as she felt someone appearing next to her. Turning to look at who it was, she gve a relieved sigh. It was only Quinn. "Good news?" he questioned in a polite tone of interest, even if he wasn't really interested in knowing. Fay nodded with a smile. "Yeah it is actually." she said. "It's really good news. It was a message from my mom. She wanted to let me know that she and my family are fine and safe. They've been evacuated to some military base, they said it's secure there in Great Britain." she explained to Quinn. The older male noticed the difference in Fay. She seemed lighter, happier than she had been before.

"That's good. They were lucky to get evacuated so quickly. Not all would have been able to get evacuated that swiftly. It must have been before the infection spread, but then again the Military is suppose to stay one step ahead of the enemy." Quinn explained with a slight smile. "An island would have been easier to isolate from this kind of plague...or whatever it is."

Black hair ruffled in the wind and settled over his eyes, shadowing them from view as he looked at the younger woman. "Let's head back to the campfire." Quinn stated. He lightly pushed Fay in the direction of the fire. He wondered vaguely if he would ever not feel annoyed at being surrounded by these surviviors. Or people in general. He had never had much patience for them before and he doubted he would now.

When the duo neared the fire again Quinn took his seat back on the black camp chair and Fay took a seat on the ground beside his jean clad legs. Fay told the group the news about her family and them being evacuated. All of them seemed eager and set on getting into the country and seemed to also be happy for Fay as well.

Quinn sighed in exsperation and gave them all a look that clearly said they were all idiots. It caught everyone's attention as they looked at the black haired male. "I hate to sound like a dick when I say this," Quinn began, "But they were _evacuated_. No one will be able to get to that safe haven without a helicopter." he stated with annoyance, though it was well hidden beneath his calm words. "They would have made sure that this infection will not spread there, unless the Walkers can suddenly fly a plane." the thirty-two year old finished and leaned against his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

A depressed silence came over the group. Glenn looked around the group before speaking up. "Well...that brings our first problem to question." the twenty-one year old male said. "Can anyone fly a helicopter?" Everyone looked at each other and then at Nikolai. "Sorry folks, but that wasn't part of my job description in the military." he answered with a tight smile. A heavier silence fell over the group at Nikolai's statement. Quinn remained silent as he continued to watch the group converse.

He probably should have felt some sort of concern and should have spoken up that he knew how to fly a helicopter, but then that would mean telling them how he learned to do that. And he wouldn't.  
His old life was never to come into question.

"Also, getting to Great Britain would be a long flight. Who knows how far this infection...disease...plague...could have gone. How far those Walkers could have spread already." Glenn finished. An uneasy feeling dropped into everyones stomaches at his statement.

Dale turned to look at Fay and gave her a kind smile. "You are very lucky that your family got to safety. It will no doubt give you more strength in this horrible situation. I do hope you get to see them again in the future. Safe and sound."

The twenty-two year old nodded and felt a surge of determination go through her. Dales words struck a cord in her, gaining a feeling of warmth and strength. She would see her parents and siblings again. She would find a way to get to them. The group would find a way to get to that safe haven. Fay felt curiosity build as a sudden thought struck her. /_Perhaps the military is gathering an army or a weapon against the Walkers./ _she wondered. It left her feeling more relieved after that thought. She felt that there was still hope.

* * *

Fay noticed that most of the group was settling down for the night. A yawn escaped from her lips again and she felt her eyes sliding close. She was shaken awake a few minutes later by Quinn who was standing above her with a raised eyebrow. She felt so tired. She would need to find herself a place to sleep. When she recieved that text message from her mother, she had felt all her physical strength vanish. It left behind an exhausted and still generally worried and sleepy young woman.

"Come on." he ordered as he pulled her up from the ground. "We're sleeping in the truck." he explained as he made his way to the black GMC. Fay gave a curious look at Quinn at his statement. He only looked down at her in amusement. His six foot three frame nearly towered over her five foot seven frame. "You're sleeping in the back seat and Nikolai and I will be sleeping in the bed of the truck." he continued. "We have a soft bed cover that will keep us protected from the cold." Quinn reassured her at seeing Fay's uncertain look.

"We also have pillows, sleeping bags and blankets for the three of us to share and a little more for the others to use. Which we already leant out and kept the good ones for us." he said.  
Fay gave a laugh and nodded. Stepping up to the truck the three began to spread out the blankets, sleeping bags, comforters and pillows for each of them to have.  
Quinn had already set the boxes they had full of food and other materials at the side of the truck, covered by a blue tarp until they decided to go through everything they found in the cars on the freeway.

Fay listened in silence to Nikolai and Quinn's low murmuring as they made their bed in the bed of the truck. Fay diligently made her bed in the back seat and felt relieved when she finished.  
With a sigh, she slid into the back of the truck and shut the door behind her. Fay remained quiet as Quinn and Nikolai finally laid beneath the soft cover of the truck and burrowed beneath their blankets.  
The soft cover for the bed of the truck was much like a black tarp material than a hard bed cover for the truck, so it was easy for the two men to move, but that didn't mean the material wasn't hard and well made.

As Fay lay in the backseat of the truck, curled up in a small ball she realized that Quinn still had the truck keys in his pocket. He wasn't the most trustful person to anyone, even if he was getting to know everyone in the camp, and was always keeping his most protected things close to him. Like his silver case, she knew he had hid it somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Fay felt safe knowing Nikolai and Quinn were in the bed of the truck; sleeping with the keys in Quinn's pocket. With a sigh, she snuggled into the blankets and pillows and dozed off tiredly.

For the first times in days, Fay, Quinn and Nikolai slept peacefully.

* * *

**Fixed up the text a bit, it seemed gotten too crowded in some parts.. hopefully it's more easier to go through now ^^ R&R is appreciated, and chapter 3 is on it's way.**  
**-Glea**


End file.
